


Sunrise

by rep_poetry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, My First Work in This Fandom, Poetry, Sunrises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rep_poetry/pseuds/rep_poetry





	Sunrise

the sky is dark, covered in white flecks of star light that are slowly fading,

theres a flash of orange,

then pink,

then the sky bursts into color, chasing away the night,

its an awesome display of red, orange and pink and all the colors that go along with them,

another night is gone,

and the day has just begun,

and though it may be hard

you will live to see the next sunrise

-rep


End file.
